


Gold Burning Bright

by Piggie50



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: AU where everybody escaped from the City of Gold alive, and everyone was attributed with the honor of finding the city, but, Mitch has been blackmailing Riley into a relationship ever since the events.





	

Riley had seen the way that Mitch stared at him, had understood the way that his hand lingered when the man helped him up in the passage ways to the City of Gold.  
He would have been blind not to.  
No one noticed Riley, he was the best friend, the assistant, the sidekick.  
But Mitch had noticed him. And for once, he was sad for it.  
Once they had all escaped the waters of the Golden City, and after they had been cleared by the president, and given honors and titles, Mitch had approached Riley again, giving him an offer. One that he couldn’t refuse.  
It had happened at the huge gala held in their honor as the Founders of the City of Gold.  
Riley had been standing in the corner, watching Ben and Abigail chat up a handful of clustered people, a retelling of their adventures occurring by the looks of Ben’s hand motions, when he felt a presence by him.  
He turned, finding Mitch standing there, a glass of champagne in his hand as he stared at Riley, dark blue eyes unwavering.  
“Um…” Riley had been awkward, per the norm, as he stared back, “Can I help you?”  
Mitch had smirked at him, “That remains to be seen. I’d like to request something from you Riley, I would like to offer you something.”  
He had been hesitant of course, too many offers before for too many bad things. But, he was intrigued, so he tilted his head, eyebrows raised, indicating that he was interested.  
Mitch went on, “I’ve gained somewhat an obsession with you Riley,” he had said, as though commenting on the weather, “And I have decided that you need to be mine. I have ways of reassuring that this could happen without your consent of course, but, I want you willing, eager for it even. And, if you do not commit yourself to being mine…well, I’m afraid something just might happen to poor Ben Gates and his lovely girlfriend.”  
A flash of fear had gone through Riley, frozen at even the idea of a relationship with this man, but, at the same time, he couldn’t imagine a life without Ben and Abigail. He had no options, he had no other choice. He agreed…  
Mitch had been patient at first; he was courteous and polite to Riley, but, he soon tired of the charade that he was posing, and Riley found himself engulfed by the man, his mouth smothered with rough kisses, and his body smoothed over by overeager hands.  
“No,” Riley had said to him the first time, trying to push Mitch away as they stood in the hallway of Mitch’s lavish house, just finished with dinner.  
“You are in no position to deny,” Mitch had growled out, rubbing against Riley roughly, making him jump at the contact.  
“I-I don’t want to yet,” Riley had tried to stammer out, hands pushing more insistently as he moved his head to look to the other side, away from Mitch’s pursuing tongue. “I’m not ready!”  
It turned out, Mitch didn’t care.  
He had taken Riley that night, mounted him on an enormous bed, his calloused fingers barely preparing him before a bare cock had shoved its way into him, his virgin entrance breaking under the force.  
He had cried, and he had come.  
Mitch had known all the right places to touch, and Riley had vaguely wondered how many unwilling people he had made come this way before.  
After Mitch had come inside him, and the feel of his sticky release ran out of Riley’s abused insides he had taken Riley’s hand in his and kissed it.  
“Sugar,” he breathed out, “you are something else.”  
Riley had bitten his lip bloody, and had turned his head further away and deeper into the pillow.  
Mitch didn’t seem to mind.  
And thus began their routine.  
Riley would shy away from the forceful man while Mitch would chase after him, Riley his conquest and prisoner.  
Riley often found himself in Mitch’s bed more often than not, his body ravished as Mitch whispered filthy things in his ear, his hand sure and tight on Riley’s cock.  
“You’re mine,” he whispered one night, tongue flicking out to lick at the shell of Riley’s ear as he fucked him, Riley balanced on the bed on his knees, clinging to the headboard for dear life.  
“No one else can have you, not even Ben fucking Gates!” He had aimed a particularly hard thrust then, making Riley shiver and call out, fingers turning white with the pressure with which he squeezed.  
“Yeah,” Mitch breathed out to him, hand reaching to stroke at Riley’s nipples, making him squirm, “You know you’re mine, and you know that you love it. My dirty little boy, Daddy’s little cockslut.”  
Riley, shamefully, had come at that.  
He had never before been interested in any thing like that. No dirty language during sex, no Daddy kink. Nothing. But…Mitch messed with his head, he changed everything.  
Everything seemed to have changed, and there was nothing that Riley could do to change that. Ever.


End file.
